User talk:General Vulcan
Yeah. Roonscape should be called like Pooscape or something. Actually it shouldn't even exist. Anyone who likes Roonscape I would like to have an AB with you.General Vulcan 15:47, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :I played runescape and my eyes litterally bleed. :( Only becuase my contacts were dry and i was itching them but still Runescape makes your eyes bleed. D:Lost-Blue 01:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Sweet i hate Roonscape too Doom Box 15:31, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki General. --Shadowcrest 15:34, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Vulcan, could I ask you to hit the minor edit button when editing your userpage? It helps keep recent changes clean. Thanks, --Shadowcrest 16:00, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Oops. Sorry. I'll do that. General Vulcan 16:08, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :On the page, you can select to mark all your edits as minor :D Also, indent with : (one more than the previous commentor) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :oh gotcha. General Vulcan 00:59, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Hax What the virus? your armor.....not real Doom Box 16:24, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :He is overlapping with some other warrior with leet armor. It looks cool tho. -- 16:38, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::Primeval + the Charr-hide-like armor from GW:EN --- -- (s)talkpage 20:30, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's elite Luxon dyed red.(What the warrior he is overlapping with) -- ìğá†ħŕášħ 20:31, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, the helm sure isn't Elite Luxon... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:32, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::We can just call it Ascended Ascaluxeval Armor. Doom Box 22:38, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Its the new starter armor...General Vulcan 00:59, 17 December 2007 (UTC) OUCH LOL @ ouch. Doom Box 21:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Guild Wars 2 What do yu guys think about GW2???General Vulcan 02:48, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I think it will be very spicy.Doom Box 22:08, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)